219 Wrapped Up In Death
by KateB-fan
Summary: El capítulo de la "Maldición" fue muuuuuy divertido! Pero el momento en que Castle le pide a Kate que cuide a su hija, me emocionó mucho. Esta escena es al final, pero hablando sobre eso. Y además engancha con el próximo capítulo!  Espero que les guste!


**219 Wrapped Up In Deat**h

Kate Beckett suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez cuando recordó la mirada de Castle. En verdad se había asustado, tanto como para pensar en dejar su legado, a ella y a su hija.

Sintió culpa, por todas las bromas que le había jugado, por haber intentado reírse con sus compañeros a costa de él.

Pero de alguna manera, estaba contenta porque había recibido una señal inequívoca de lo que ella significaba para él. Mucho… mucho más de lo que le había dicho… y mucho más de lo que ella suponía…

En el momento, el comentario de él le había parecido simpático, quería que ella le espantara los novios, como todo padre celando a su hija… pero también quería que la cuidara porque sabía lo que Alexis sentía por ella y eso era lo que más la emocionaba a ella. Que la chica, más allá de la relación que ella tenía con su madre, la pudiera siquiera mirar y tomar en cuenta como un modelo a seguir.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se imaginó por un momento a Alexis llamándola mamá… confiándole sus cosas… y otra vez se le vino a la mente la idea de que algún día, quería ser madre…

Sonrió sin sentido y se levantó sin darse cuenta de que Castle llegaba y se tropezó con él, quedando a pocos milímetros de él, que lucía igual de sobresaltado que ella.

-Castle… buen día…- le dijo ella y sintió que sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo.

-Buen día, detective…- dijo él y sonrió, complacido de tenerla tan cerca.

-Iba a tomar un café…- dijo ella sin moverse.

-Te acompaño… - le sonrió galante.

Llegaron a la sala de descanso y Castle preparó dos expresos tal como a ella le gustaban. Él se había acostumbrado a sus gustos casi sin notarlo. Le ponía menos sal a la comida, comía más verduras, tomaba más agua… y el café no era ni la sombra del que solía tomar cuando la conoció.

-Castle… me dejaste pensando el otro día cuando me pediste que cuidara a Alexis…- le dijo ella casi sin poder reprimir hablar de eso.

-Por qué?- le dijo él sin comprender.

-Bueno… teniendo a tu madre… a su madre… a tanta gente a la que conoces de toda la vida…- dijo ella reflexivamente, más allá de que le agradaba haber sido la depositaria de su confianza, quería saber por qué.

-Mi madre? Su madre?- dijo y revoleó los ojos con impaciencia- Kate… tú eres lo más cercano que tiene a una madre…

-A una madre?- repitió ella y se sonrojó.

-Es la verdad… o acaso a quién llamó cuando necesitó consejo? A quien acudió cuando necesitó hacer esa experiencia laboral?… Kate… ella fue la que te eligió… y aún si yo no te lo hubiese pedido, estoy seguro de que ella se hubiera acercado a ti…

-Y yo a ella… por supuesto…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Lo se…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo mientras saboreaba su café.

-Gracias por haberme tenido en cuenta… pero ahora entiendo… se trata de mi relación con Alexis y de que tú piensas que ella me hubiera elegido…

-Yo te elijo, Kate… todos los días… eres el modelo que me gustaría que mi hija siguiera… aunque reconozco que me gustaría que pudieras ser más feliz…

Kate sonrió y no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado tocada por todos los comentarios de él como para decir algo que pudiera estropearlo todo.

-Igual no se para qué hablamos de esto… estoy seguro de que tienes Castle para rato…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Ah, si… tengo que admitir que en algún momento me ilusioné pensando que te quitaría de encima de mí por esa maldición… pero no… aquí estás… a salvo…- dijo ella y bajó la vista para ocultar su expresión de alivio de solo pensarlo.

-Eres mala conmigo, detective…- dijo él con una sonrisa, pero ella se dio cuenta de que en algún punto, él hablaba en serio.

-No… para nada…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Con todo lo que yo hago por ti… - continuó él y cuando la mirada de ella se encontró con la de él, Kate sintió que se mareaba- sin pedir explicaciones, sin poder decirte lo que siento…

-Castle!- fue una advertencia, ella no quería que él hablara de eso ahora.

-Es la verdad, Kate… escucha…- dijo y levantó la mano, apoyándola sobre la de ella sobre la mesa- yo… no se si quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó…

-Qué pasó?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja con intención.

-Tú sabes qué pasó… y no me arrepiento…- dijo él- el problema es que no se si estoy en condiciones de negarlo por más tiempo…

-Lo harás… y mirarás para otro lado… porque sino, nuestra relación laboral se terminó aquí…- dijo ella con resolución.

Castle se levantó, la miró un momento más a los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas! Pero supo que sería para peor. Tenía que demostrarle que ella sentía lo mismo por él, tenía que hacer que ella se arrepintiera de querer tapar sus sentimientos…

Exhaló profundamente, como perdiendo las esperanzas mientras la observaba y salió de la habitación, dejándola en la misma posición, ella no se había movido.

Kate sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, lo había lastimado y mucho. Pero así era mejor para ambos… no quería que se lastimaran al darse cuenta de que no funcionaban como pareja. Era tan distintos que ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse la posibilidad de ser su pareja…

La sra. Castle… la sra. DE Castle… la sra. Rodgers, en realidad… -era una locura…- se dijo a si misma y suspiró audiblemente, no podía dejase llevar por sus sentimientos, lo había hecho demasiadas veces y en todos los casos había salido lastimada…

Horas más tarde, cuando juntaba las cosas para irse a casa, lo escuchó hablando con Ryan y Esposito… le contaba que estaría en un programa de televisión, uno que ella nunca había visto, lo entrevistarían sobre la película…

Kate sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó que Ryan y Esposito le prometían verlo y avisarle a ella…

"Está bien"- pensó- "le servirá para distraerse"- siguió pensando mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y luego se encaminaba hacia la puerta sin siquiera saludar a su equipo…


End file.
